The present invention relates to aquariums and more specifically to a sea current generator in an aquarium which simulates the back and forth currents present in a tropical reef, well below the surface of the water. With these gentle back and forth currents in the bottom of the aquarium, a more realistic environment is provided for the growth of various underwater plants and sea life.